


[天加]寒気（pwp)

by katakawa2



Category: Kamen Rider Kabuto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 19:22:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20069260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katakawa2/pseuds/katakawa2





	[天加]寒気（pwp)

房间里冷的要死，暖气在下午的时候彻底宣告退休。加贺美租住的公寓表面上算过得去，实际上年久失修。大概跟他平时通勤穿的那套西装一样。好歹洗完澡，浴室到卧床的距离用生死时速完成，在身体明显的感觉到寒意的一刹那恰好滑进被窝里。  
被子也是冷的，他翻身。过了一会儿好不容易捂暖一点，听见床边响动，天道总司走过来掀开一角。寒气入侵，加贺美嘶了一声。一个天道钻进来，挤到他身边。加贺美只觉得这人也带着冷气，皮肤挨到自己居然是冰的。  
“你怎么这么冷？”加贺美新伸手去摸他的脸，天道总司波澜不惊，挪开脸躲他的手。“热水也坏了吗？”加贺美新记得他洗完澡天道马上就进去了，按理说浴室里应该起码也是热的。“没坏。”天道说，“我开的是冷水。”  
“天道。”  
“嗯哼？”  
“现在是冬天。”  
“我知道。”  
“外面还下雪了。”  
“我很高兴你能看出来。”  
什么人疯了在冬天没有暖气的房间里洗冷水澡？加贺美新确信自己的想法已经写在了脸上，因为天道总司看他的眼神正在阐释着这一切。他以为对方又要来一句必定会出现的“奶奶说过——”，但天道只是把先前折起的被角掖好了。冷水刺激让他有那么一点点恢复到普通人类的水平了？加贺美新正在犹豫，天道脸挨过来，亲他的左侧脸颊。  
好吧，还是没有。加贺美原本就不适用于两人的床现在显得尤为拥挤，天道的嘴唇擦过他脸颊的皮肤，又上移停在他头发那儿。加贺美猜他应该挺喜欢这新买的洗发水的。天道的手效率也挺高，探到加贺美格子睡衣里边。现在被被窝焐热的手指搭在他腰上，从下摆伸进去的。加贺美别扭的躲，未遂。天道亲完他头发，身体抬起一些，笼罩在他上方，眼睛盯着他，开始一颗一颗解他原本就没认真扣上几个的扣子。  
直到这时，加贺美突然抽出手，按住天道的肩膀，给他塞回被子里。行天之道的世界之宝，最近唯一阴沟里翻船的事情是看上这么个不按常理出牌的笨蛋男友。天道猛地跟打地鼠似的被摁回去，后脑勺有东西一搭，加贺美把被子拉高了，恰好盖到他后脑勺那儿。  
“不做了，冻死了。”加贺美有点磕巴，天道心想真的这么冷么。  
“动一动才会热起来。”天道劝说，或者交涉，又或者只是单方面流氓式狡辩。加贺美把自己缩进被子里，跟个翻面王八一样，只露出一颗脑袋，天道毫不客气的身子压着他手臂也不动，打算托腮，身体刚刚支起来一点又被加贺美按平，被子之间不留一丝让冷气进来的空隙。  
“我可不想第二天我们两个都眼泪鼻涕的感冒。”加贺美嘟哝道。但天道又说：“不会感冒的。”  
话音未落，加贺美眼前一黑，随后他意识到是被子盖过了头。视线一下子变得黑暗狭窄，天道把被子拉高，裹进他们两个，在漏进来的微弱的光线里，眼神也依旧发亮：“这么怕冷的话别露在外面就好了。”  
加贺美没来得及骂他，已经感觉到这人的手在往下拉他的裤子。这你倒是挺快的不愧是你丫甲斗——身体和被子之间隔着一个天道，世界之宝覆在他身上悠然自得地伸手指到加贺美身后，去打开他的身体。加贺美欲哭无泪，换任何一个人身上趴着一个美女都该是一个香艳暧昧的场景。到他这儿怎么都变调了。  
男性美女看他走神，手指抽出来拍一下他大腿示意他专心。没过一会儿，被窝里有限的空气已经变得稀薄。加贺美觉得闷，汗都凝在额头——也许不只是因为空气。天道总司显得悠然自得，增加了一根手指，加贺美也没有觉得多么疼，只是有一种怪异的鼓胀感。这比他们第一次好太多了，至少他现在不再龇牙咧嘴的喊到天道总司失去耐心和性趣系上围裙做饭去了。  
细小的水珠顺着加贺美的皮肤摇摇晃晃，好热，他不知道自己的呼吸是不是加重了。房间里没开灯，窗外天光是唯一的光源。黑暗里只听到被褥摩擦的声音和两个人的呼吸声，或许还有心跳。加贺美想要伸手掀开被子，被天道捉住手腕：“你不是怕冷么？”  
“我喘不过气了。”  
“不会喘不过气的，再说那有什么关系？我以为你喜欢这样呢。”  
“你是学的哪门子窒息性爱——”  
天道凑近他，加贺美勉强分辨出他端正的线条和轮廓。“我又不是你，脑子里装的是什么乱七八糟的东西。”天道说话慢条斯理，并且丝毫不留余地。加贺美懒得跟他斗嘴，感觉到天道的东西顶着他了。他觉得现在自己的脸应该已经蒸熟了。  
“翻过去，加贺美。”天道扶住他的肩膀，翻身的时候被子外钻进来几缕新鲜空气，凉意让加贺美清醒不少。还没来得及贪恋更多，天道的体温又覆盖在他身上。火热的，滚烫的，比他好不到哪儿去。他还以为神明的温度会比凡人冷静一些。  
天道缓慢的，缓慢的进入了加贺美。这过程重复过好几次，所以对任何一方来说都不是什么过于艰涩的难事。被锁在一个狭小的空间里，让他们的距离更加，更加亲密。一点点光在加贺美眼前漏进来。天道在他身上动，可怜的床垫被摇得弹簧乱响，加贺美跟在波浪上一般只能随着摇晃。他难耐的磨蹭了一下双腿，让自己也翘起的欲望能够蹭蹭床单，得到一些羞于提起的抚慰。缺氧让他的思维也迟钝了。天道从背后咬他的脖颈和肩膀。留下一个一个牙印。一只手伸到前面，摸到加贺美的下巴。不必天道开口，加贺美心领神会，转过头来和他接吻。天道一只手掌按在他脸上，亲吻的水声黏黏腻腻。天道总喜欢用自己宽大修长的手掌去调弄加贺美的脸，尤其是在他表情恍惚，额发因汗水黏连在一起的时候。被抚摸的人总觉得这家伙应该是在圆自己没养狗的梦，但真正的原因当事人是不会说明的——反正这笨蛋也不会懂，再说确实和狗狗还挺像。  
天道另一只手伸到加贺美下腹，按着那里毛发丛生的皮肤。这有些刺激——加贺美啊的叫出声，要伸手阻止天道，马上被手牵着手按在床单上。天道一手和他十指相扣，一手继续往下去刺激他会阴。加贺美最受不了这个，声音开始发抖。  
“别弄那里了。”他颤抖着说：“前面，前面碰一下，天道——”  
天道总司意料之中的又一次没有如他所愿，身体里还被厮磨着，前端的体液已经流出来一点。加贺美感觉到高潮快来了。  
天道总司发觉他开始扭动反抗。“床单要弄脏了，”加贺美说，“又要洗，而且没得换……”  
这人能不能稍微享受一下人类原始本能而不是时时刻刻都活成一个苦命社会人？天道总司半开玩笑的咬咬他嘴唇，用气音哄他：“没关系，想怎么来就怎么来吧，明天我给你买新的。”  
加贺美执着的伸手出被窝，拽开厚重的布料，两人身子都探出来一点。和冷空气亲密接触。但加贺美都顾不上起鸡皮疙瘩，手去抓床头柜上的纸巾。刚一摸到，天道整个从他身体里拔出来，按住他肩膀把他翻面，逼迫性四目相对。  
加贺美睁着眼睛望他：“你在生什么气啊？”  
“没有生气。”  
“你……”怎么说加贺美也感觉得到气场的变化。天道不承认他也不敢多问。停止任何意义上的反抗才是最好的对策。于是他只能任由天道重新进入他。这次被子彻底掉在地上了，但他们都顾不上冷，天道的睡衣上都有隐约汗渍，这也太可怕了——加贺美昏昏沉沉的想，完全忘记自己光荣牺牲的衣服被扔到哪里了。天道掐住他大腿，不耐烦一般干他。加贺美的高潮就那样来了，他全都射到了自己的小腹上，顺着身体往下流。他没有力气，脑子也不太清醒，整个人像从蒸笼里拿出来，又因为寒冷而发抖。他想提醒天道不要射在里面，但是想必天道也不会听他的。  
出人意料的是天道倒是大发慈悲的拔出来了，他恶趣味的同样射在了加贺美的小腹上。加贺美感觉下巴上溅到一点东西，他死也不想知道那是什么。这会儿天道才淡定的拿过加贺美拼死争抢的纸巾，慢慢把他的肚子清理干净。“你是不是长肉了？”天道问：“看来不过三十多岁你就会变成身材走样的大叔了。”  
“那我一定在健身房等你，彼此彼此。”加贺美慢慢平复呼吸。天道又凑上来吻他，他闭上眼，这次的吻没有啃咬也不带挑逗。感激或者是奖励，加贺美在结束后主动亲了一下天道，不过只在嘴角。看到天道的表情以后他决定再也不这么做了。  
被子重新拿起来，在两人的身体变冷前又盖上。换加贺美毫不客气的枕着天道的手臂。夜深了，该到睡眠时间。折腾完以后困意马上就上来。加贺美小声说：“所以说就算你身体再怎么好也不要洗冷水澡……想想都觉得冻死了……”  
“奶奶说过，寒时方知松柏坚。”  
果然还是得来这么一下。加贺美懒得再睁开眼，迷迷糊糊的说：“好的，随你吧……我明天就找人来修暖气。”  
天道在他发旋吻了一下，换来加贺美一句“不要再弄了，睡吧……”  
“你不喜欢吗？”天道问。  
“没有不喜欢……困死了……”  
果然是笨蛋，吃完就睡着了啊。天道无奈的拍拍他，自己也缩进被窝里。手脚都和加贺美挨在一起。比起暖气的问题，这家伙还是先考虑换张床吧。  
END

（第二天两个人双重感冒交叉感染然后互相指责对方是传染源。  
（↑只是作者自己感冒了的怨念。


End file.
